grojbandfandomcom-20200223-history
No Strings Attached
No Strings Attached is the fifth episode of season one of Grojband, and the fifth episode overall. This episode aired alongside Pox N Roll as the second episode of a two-episode block, when it first aired on TV. Synopsis In this episode, Trina destroys Corey's favorite childhood band, The Bubble Bunch Band, Corey and his band decide to replace that band with themselves by turning Grojband into an animatronic puppet band. The only problem is, they don't have lyrics. Plot Laney and Kin are outside the bathroom, trying to get Kon to come out but he's playing giant with the tiny soaps. Kon protests and tells her he's not doing that this time. Corey comes in waving his arms excitedly, startling Kin and Laney. Corey shows them a poster of a band called the Bubble Bunch Band, but Kin and Laney only exchange confused looks. Corey then explains that the Bubble Bunch Band is a mechanical band of colorful creatures who play songs for little kids, and they're going to be playing in concert, live in Peaceville. Corey declares that he wants to go see them play, because they're what inspired him to start up a band in the first place. Trina busts into the room along with Mina after hearing Corey talk about the band. She makes fun of band and says that their just a bunch of robotic puppets but then Corey tells her that they're real and the bandleader Bobby Blue, is what inspired him to start up his band in the first place. He says Bobby Blue was his favorite and he inspired him to become the leader of his own band. Trina stops the scene right there after she hears that The Bubble Bunch band is what caused Corey to start the band she hates so much. She then plots to destroy The Bubble Bunch Band while Corey plots to thank them. Kin and Laney don't seem to have any interest in this but they go along with Corey anyway. Kon, still is the bathroom asks what they're going to be doing in this episode. Trina and Mina are in Trina's Room, where Mina asks Trina why she wishes to destroy The Bubble Bunch Band. Trina tells her that it's because she is afraid of puppets, which is why she wants them destroyed. Mina then asks Trina why she's afraid of puppets, to which Trina has a flashback to an incident of when she was a little child. The flashback shows a young Trina in a store looking at a shelf full of puppets. She then finds a puppet of a pink Princess and she tries to take it off the shelf. She climbs up on the shelf, but then it breaks and all of the puppets fall off the shelf and land on her. She gets out of the pile of puppets, holding her pink puppet and she hugs it. She walks through the store happily playing with her puppet when a horrifying clown puppet with a scary, demented face drops out of nowhere, hanging from strings and scares her. The clown puppet starts to come after her and she screams in fear and runs away in fear only to be stopped by another scary puppet of a demonic magician. She screams again and then asks her Princess puppet for help. She looks at her princess puppet to see that her face has suddenly become a horrifying monster face. She screams in terror and she develops a raging fear of puppets. The flashback ends and Trina is still shaking in fear just thinking about the incident. Corey takes his bandmates to watch The Bubble Bunch Band play live in concert. Everyone else in the audience is a bunch of little kids which embarrass Kin, Kon, and Laney but Corey doesn't seem to care. Two guys named Captain Carney and Carney Kid get up on stage and they introduce the audience to The Bubble Bunch Band and they play their music. The Bubble Bunch Band starts playing music and Corey is mesmerized by them while his bandmates are bored by them. Corey still doesn't seem to realize that The Bubble Bunch Band isn't real, as he is surprised to see that Bobby Blue hasn't aged a bit. Suddenly, there is a problem with the machines which causes them to malfunction. The Bubble Bunch Band begins to melt, fall, apart, and burn. As Corey watches this happen, his overly happy face turns into a horrified frown of fear as he is shocked and depressed to see this happen. Kin, Kon, and Laney on the other hand, smile and watch excitedly as they like to see this happening. Corey starts freaking out and asks how the band can still play while they burn and fall apart. Finally, the band explodes all over the stage terrifying the kids in the audience. Corey is devastated to see this happen to his favorite band while the others enjoyed watching it happen. Captain Carney is in a state of shock and Corey comes up and tells him that he might be able to get his band to replace them. Captain Carney tells him that the only way for them to play is if they were a mechanical band and Corey tells him that he can do that. Grojband is later seen in their garage where they're waiting for mechanical puppets of themselves that Corey ordered. When their delivery arrives, they all find their puppets which look exactly like them except for Laney who finds a puppet who looks like a man. The other members of the band don't see the difference which angers Laney. They all start to practice with their puppets by putting on their suits and controlling them. They play music with them and it works successfully and then they leave. After their gone, Trina is seen to have been spying on them from her car the whole time. She plots to destroy their puppets. She makes Mina stuff the puppets with explosive capsules of green goo. In the next Captain Carney show, Grojband's mechanical puppets are on stage ready for their performance, but when the show starts, they don't have any lyrics. They all start fighting with each other backstage because they have no lyrics which causes their puppets to do so on stage in front of the crowd. Trina is watching them from above the stage and she hits a button on a remote which blows them up with and the green goo explodes all over the place horrifying the kids again ruining another play. After figuring out Trina was the one who caused that to happen, Corey has an idea on how to get revenge and play a gig for the kids. The band pretends that their puppets are coming back from the dead to get revenge on Trina for blowing than up and they terrify her. She gets so freaked out she goes into Fear Diary Mode. Corey gets the lyrics and he and his band play a song which the kids love. Captain Carney offers them a full-time gig but Corey refuses, tells his moral and closes the garage door and the episode ends. Characters Major Roles *Corey Riffin *Trina Riffin *Laney Penn *Kin Kujira *Kon Kujira *Mina Beff *The Bubble Bunch Band **Bobby Blue **Randy Red **Gary Green **Yosef Yellow *Captain Carney *Carney Kid Minor Roles *Nick Mallory (Pictured) Songs *Bubble Bunch Band Song *Running from the Puppets Quotes *Laney: Kon! Quit playing giant with the tiny soaps! We've got to practice! *Kon: I'm not doing that ... this time. ---- *Captain Carney: They don't look good kids. Of course, I've seen worse in the navy. Sharks, sailor guts, sharks puking up sailor guts ... but you kids don't need that story. *Kin and Kon (disappointed): Awwww. ---- *Corey: This is our dream come true. *Laney: It's your dream come true. I just can't watch you fail. Hopefully, I'll grow out of that. ---- *(Laney gets a puppet of herself that looks like a man) *Laney: I think there's something wrong with mine. *Kon: Nope. *Kin: Spitting image. *Corey: So accurate. *(Laney flares up in anger) ---- *Laney: Alright, children! Playtime is over. We've got a puppet performance to pull together pronto! ---- *Corey: Their noses are plastic but I fear they can smell. Their eyes are like windows ... *Kon: STRAIGHT INTO HEEEEEEEEEEEECK!!! ---- *(Laney sees her male puppet being featured on the poster) *Laney: D'oh! Forget it, I'll just grow a beard. For the full transcript, go here. Trivia General *This episode reveals that Trina has a secret puppet fear called Pupaphobia. *This is the first, and so far only episode where Trina goes into Fear Diary Mode. Episode Connections *This is the first time Trina was seen as a young child in her flashback. The other episodes are "Indie Road Rager" and "Bee Bop A Loofah." *The Bubble Bunch Band and Captain Carney are seen again in the episode "A-Capella-Lips Now." *Captain Carney returns in the episodes "All You Need is Cake", "Bee Bop A Loofah", and "War and Peaceville". It is unofficial as to whether his appearance in War and Peaceville was actually him. *A picture of Nick Mallory wearing a white v-neck shirt and having long, waving hair from the episode "Dance of the Dead" was seen in a picture in this episode. *There was a wicked cool transition in this episode showing chocolate milk go down the screen. This exact same transition was used again in the episode Space Jammin' only they passed it off as mud. Cultural References *The title of this episode is a reference to the title track of the album of the same name by N*Sync. *The Bubble Bunch Band is a parody of Yo Gabba Gabba. *The Grojband animatronic puppets are similar to the Terminator once they're damaged. As underneath their human-like exterior, they have red LED eyes, metal teeth, and a partially exposed metal endoskeleton. *Captain Carney said, "Let's give a big Howdy Ho to the new Grojband." This was a reference to South Park. The character Mr. Hankey the Christmas Poo's catchphrase is "Howdy Ho". Errors *In one of the frames of Trina being in her room, all of the pictures of Nick Mallory were missing from their frames. Gallery Videos File:Grojband - No Strings Attached|No Strings Attached Preview See also Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Episodes Category:Season 1 Category:Episodes Focusing on Corey Category:Episodes Focusing on Trina Category:Notable Episodes